


What Slipped Out

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, Human, Love Confessions, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed confesses to Thornstriker, though it wasn't what he expected.





	

What the hell just happened? Bloodshed was still sitting there, frozen in his seat as he stared at his friend sitting across from him, who was just staring back at him with wide eyes. She was still holding her pencil, having paused mid-writing, to look up at him. Bewildered and confused and clearly not sure if she had heard him right.

Bloodshed could feel his breath slowly grow uneven, a cold wave of fear gripping his spine. This... wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. He had gone to the school's library that Sunday afternoon to meet up with Thornstriker. She was going to help him with a lab report due Tuesday while also working on her own homework.

It was quiet that day. Not a lot of people were in the library, so they were able to find themselves a private corner by the window. And while she had been working on an assignment, Bloodshed found himself just... staring at her. How the sun reflected off of her glasses, how her hair brushed against her skin, how her eyes glimmer in the light... She was so beautiful. She didn't even have to try and she didn't even realize it. Thornstriker was just herself, kind and caring and gentle and... she was his friend.

But then she caught him staring at her, so she looked up and smiled. She had asked if there was something on her face. And when he said no, she had giggled and looked back at her homework before asking him what was bothering him.

He wasn't supposed to say anything. He was just supposed to go back doing his lab report and stop staring at her like some pervert. But the words... they just slipped out. Literally out of nowhere, they fell out of his mouth loud and clear for her to hear. Even though he had never wanted to tell her how he felt.

But he said it. He actually told her... that he loved her.

And now she was staring at him like he had grown a second head. 

Bloodshed couldn't meet her gaze, eyes darting around the room as he started to panic. What could he do? What could he say to make this right? That he was just kidding? That he didn't mean it like that? That she should just pretend she never heard it and they could just go on about their lives like he didn't just confess to her like some corny teenaged romance novel?!

"Blood... shed?"

He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He found himself too frightened to. Primus, why?! Why did he open his mouth and say that?! Why did he have to confess when he had told himself it was never going to happen?! Now he was going to lose her, he couldn't even have her friendship anymore...

Thornstriker slowly put down her pencil, sitting up in her seat more. She wanted to think she had heard wrong, but judging by the terrified look on his face, she knew better. This wasn’t a joke and he didn’t mean it in a friendly manner. He… just confessed to her. A love confession.

She looked away, her cheeks reddening as she held her hands to her chest. This wasn’t the first time she had been confessed to, but… This was Bloodshed. One of her best friends, her best male friend. Confessing to her when they should have been doing homework. Never once did he ever hint at having any deep feelings for her!

Bloodshed couldn’t handle the silence anymore. As quickly as he could, he shoved his notebook and binder into his backpack before zipping it up. Thornstriker’s head snapped up just as he threw it over his shoulder before practically bolting out of the library. He didn’t even bother looking back when she called out to him. He just had to get out of there.

Her face said it all. That shocked look on her face was all he needed to see to know. She was going to reject him. And she would want distance between them. She didn’t need to say and he didn’t want to hear it. He would probably end up crying if she did.

He never wanted to lose her. But… he just had to open his stupid mouth and say that. Say he loved her. All because he got caught up in the moment like some stupid brat! Fuck, what was wrong with him?! It was like he was trying to drive her away. Primus, she was one of the few people he could really trust, and now… and now…

She would no doubt tell her friends, if only because she needed to talk to someone about it. He couldn’t fault her for that. But her friends would tell her that he was trying to get up her skirt the entire time. That he never actually cared about her. Just lie and lie and lie until she believed them and never wanted to talk to him again. Damn it, why did he have to open his stupid fucking mouth and ruin everything?!

He kept his head down as he walked out of the library and down the sidewalk. He just needed to get back to the room. To clear his head and think about what he was going to say to her come. He had to think of something, anything, to save their friendship. Even if she didn’t love him, he didn’t not want to be friends. It was their only connection… He had to preserve it, somehow, someway.

“Bloodshed!”

Two thin and tiny arms suddenly wrapped tightly around his waist, a body crashing into his back. He froze up, feeling heavy breath against his back as hands gripped his shirt tightly. The backpack on his shoulder had fallen off, leaving him stuck in place with Thornstriker holding onto him tightly.

“Please, wait, please…”

Bloodshed wanted to push her away, to tell her to stop. He didn’t want to hear the rejection flat out. He could take a hint! She didn’t need to say anything, he knew, he already knew.

But he couldn’t say anything. Not with her holding onto him so desperately. So he just stood there, bracing himself. He could plead with her after she said her piece. Just beg her to at least let them remain friends. It was all he wanted, just a connection with her, just to be friends at the very least. He would never force her to love him back, she could pretend that he never said anything and they could put everything behind him.

“I-It’s okay,” she murmured softly. “I-I’m not angry, I-I promise, I’m not upset… You just caught me off guard.”

Bloodshed still remained silent.

“Just… Is it true? D-Do you… Do you really like me?”

It was more than just like. Primus, he loved her. Dearly. People would have told them that he was too young to fully understand love, that he was just a child, but he didn’t care. He was in love with her, so much deeper than some fleeting childish infatuation. But he didn’t say that, afraid that saying such things would frighten her.

All he could do was gently rest a hand on one of her clenched hands to answer her question.

Luckily, it was enough for her and she held him tighter, her face burning brightly. It was just like her friends had tried to convince her. They had all said there was no way that Bloodshed saw her as just a friend. Some of them mostly believed that he wanted to have sex with her, but a few kept telling her that Bloodshed didn’t see her as just a friend. That he probably wanted to date her, like how Warpath wanted to. 

She dismissed them. Bloodshed wasn’t like Warpath, her childhood friend who he confessed to her. He had been frustrated with her rejection and tried to convince her to give him a chance, even though she wasn’t interested in him that way. They had drifted apart since then, but they were still friends. Even if Warpath didn’t want to let go of his feelings for her.

But it was different with Bloodshed. He was her friend, yes, but… But there were days…  

“Bloodshed, I… I…”

He braced him, shutting his eyes tightly as his hand gripped her. He knew how rejection went, though this was his first time on the rejected end of it all. Normally he was the one turning confessions down, but… He supposed there was a first time for everything- 

“I like you, too.”

Bloodshed froze. Wait… What?

“I-I like you,” she repeated, almost as if she had heard his thoughts. “It-It was just as a friend at first, but… But I like you ro-romantically as well…” 

He had to have been hearing things. There was no way she was actually saying any of this! Breaking from her grip, he turned around to face her.  She was bright red, but she looking him in the eyes. A little nervous, completely embarrassed… but telling the truth. She would never lie and definitely not about something like this.  But it couldn’t be true. She couldn’t have liked him back. It just wasn’t possible; she only ever saw him as a friend!

He stiffened when she suddenly hugged him again, her face pressing into his chest.

“I like you too,” she repeated. “S-So I’m not mad… Pl-Please don’t run away again, please…”

She was serious. Oh Primus, she was serious, she wasn’t playing around or making this into a joke, she really meant it… His hands came up to hold her against him. Almost instinctually, to hold her closer to him. And she didn’t flinch; she just held him tighter. Because she liked him back. Because she saw him as more than just a friend. Something he didn’t think possible. 

Did that mean she also…?

“Do… Do you want to go out with me?”

Primus, his voice hadn’t ever sounded so small and timid. Not since he was a kid. But he was still frightened, still afraid that this could change. In an instant. That maybe she liked him, but didn’t want to go out. Didn’t want people to know, because being friends with a delinquent was different than being a girlfriend with one. Maybe she didn’t want her reputation to go to shit or didn’t want people looking at her different or- 

“Al-All right…”

He blinked, looking down at her. She had looked up at her with a red face, embarrassed and adorable and, Primus, he loved her so much…

“I-I-I… d-don’t mind…”

Bloodshed almost kissed her. But he didn’t, forcing himself to hold back as he simply hugged her tighter. He had already been given so much… so much more than he could ever ask for. The last thing he wanted to do was jinx all of this and have her reject him. If he wanted to kiss her, he could in the future… Since they were going out now.

Primus, he probably wouldn’t get over the shock of it all for at least a week. That the girl he had liked for so much… actually liked him back and was now his girlfriend. Even Novabomb and Nebula wouldn’t believe it when he finally told them.

But he would think about that later. For now, he just wanted to hold her close. To remember that this wasn’t a dream. That this was all real. That she was his girlfriend.

And she liked him too.


End file.
